


Missed Targets

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth's got an odd assignment this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Targets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a random LJ meme prompt: Ruth Evershed + Jenna Stannis meet at a party

Jenna’s progress towards reaching the professor and his invention that might be both her reason for being here and her ticket out of the situation, was currently being impeded by a woman who wouldn’t leave her alone, and who wouldn’t stop with nervous, inane chatter about popular culture that made no specific sense to Jenna, but she recognised the general tone.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Ruth was saying now. “A real breakthrough for physics. Well, I mean, if you know about that sort of thing. Which I don’t. Obviously.”

Jenna managed a polite smile and finally came up with what she hoped was a fool-proof universal excuse to get away. “If you don’t mind, I need the bathroom.”

“Oh, oh. Yes. Sorry. Over there,” said Ruth, nearly choking on her champagne. “Do you want me to show you?”

Jenna gave a polite but chilly smile and slipped away.

*

Ruth followed Jenna at a discreet distance, pausing by a tall pot plant. “Malcolm,” she said under her breath. “Did you get all that?”

“Every word, crystal clear,” said the voice in her ear. “We’re running a photo match now.”

Ruth gave a short smile. “What do you do with someone hasn’t even heard of _The X-Factor_?”

“Applaud their good taste?”

“Who’s also clearly never heard of Marmite or _Coronation Street_?” said Ruth, and then realised a silvery haired man in a tux was giving her an odd look. She flashed him a smile, and waved a hand in the direction of the plant. “I always like to talk to the plants. I think it helps, don’t you?”

He gave an alarmed look and moved on.

“Say hello to the tree for me,” said Malcolm through her earpiece.

Ruth moved out of a woman’s way, and then corrected him: “Massangeana Cane.”

“Knew you wouldn’t let me down,” said Malcolm, and she could hear him grin down the line. “Still no luck on Ms Stannis this end, though.”

“And you know what else?” said Ruth, cursing herself. “She’s been far too long in the ladies. I think we might have lost her.”

There was, indeed, no sign of an elegant if culturally ignorant blonde in the bathroom, much to Ruth’s dismay. “Damn! Malcolm?”

“Getting Adam on it now,” he said.

“Damn!” said Ruth again.


End file.
